


At Immortality's End

by TRMGee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Joen Egbert, God Tier (Homestuck), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Rox Lalonde, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, References to Depression, SBURB/SGRUB (Homestuck), Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRMGee/pseuds/TRMGee
Summary: It's been about 3 years since they beat Sburb. Everyone has settled down. There no more wars, no more fighting, Everyone is finally able to calm down.But are things every really calm?Jake, Dirk, and Hal were living peacefully. They were happy together, Everything was okay.At least, Jake and Dirk thought everything was okay.But when you wake up to find a flash drive and a missing android, you become concerned. And become even more when the flash drive shows his decent into his own form of depression.Earth C is peaceful. It's beautiful, right?iT sUrE iS mOtHeR fUcKeR.---This is a story inspired by my last one shot sad stuck story, Their Anniversary. I've had help writing this from an amazing writer and I will be giving credit where credit is due. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Jake English, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Jake English/Dirk Strider, Calliope/Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

_im·mor·tal·i·ty_

_noun_

  1. _the ability to live forever; eternal life._



Jake sat in the star lit clearing, watching the small lights flicker in the distant sky. He’s seen these stars so often, he’s memorized their pattern. Hell, he’s even gone up and seen some. But he never got tired of seeing them. Some people would be bored of it, Jake wasn’t. It was something he could remember from his earth, sitting in the jungle and star gazing. Two pairs of feet landed on the grass close behind him. 

“Already here before us Jake?” The familiar voice of Dirk Strider said as the blonde sat on the ground next to him. 

“Well you both were busy, so I came out early to get some me time in.” He replied, winking at Dirk. Hal set himself down on Jake’s other side, chuckling.

“Me time? What, did you jerk off to giant balls of fire?” Hal snickered as Jake glared.

“Oh Bug off Hal.” Hal gave the now upset Jake a peck on the cheek, intertwining their hands together. Dirk leaned on Jake’s side, also grabbing and holding his hand. 

The three had been together for about 3 years now, just happy to be together. They had their disputes, and a couple of breaks here and there, but they had stayed together none the less. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

It had been 3 years since SBurb ended. Everyone seemed to have settled down.

Calliope and Rox had gotten a nice beach house, rooming with Jane, who for now, decided to pursue a business degree and hold off on relationships for the time being. Calli and Rox had gotten a nice flower shop by the shore, and they both seemed happy.

Dave and Karkat had a nice home in the suburbs, Dave working on his music career, with photography as a side interest, and Karkat, like Jane, pursuing business and surprisingly Law.

John settled down in a condo, Being his comedian self and having an impressive career of comedy. He and Terezi lived together, Terezi being another person pursuing law. 

Jade lived near Rox and Calli, helping out with the flower shop. She volunteered at animal shelters and seemed to be thriving.

Kanaya and Rose purchased a beautiful observatory house, complete with a huge library. Kanaya was a fashion designer and Rose was a scientist. They lived a more secluded live, enjoying the quiet.

Dirk, Jake, and Hal all lived together, having 2 houses. Their main house, a nice, sorta small manor that Jake insisted he get for them, and their cottage, an Idea Hal had introduced awhile back that they absolutely loved and got as soon as they could. Dirk worked as an engineer and car mechanic, working not only on cars, but robots, higher technology projects, and things of the sort. Hal worked half time with Dirk, helping with broken programs in the projects and other test runs. Jake, on the other hand, helped run a series of rescue zoos. The goal of the zoos are to help hurt and endangered animals, bringing them back to full health, and releasing them if they are able to. He helps out at the main one, caring for the special cases that would not be released back into the wild for varying reasons.

Everyone seemed to be settled down nicely. No one thought anything would change, and they had all decided to live their lives out until age finally caught up with them, releasing their immortality. 

Best of all, they were happy.

At least, everyone thought that was the case. But things are never as they seem any more. And the fun, well, it's just getting started.


	2. In which Bonds are formed and broken way too soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has heavy suicidal themes and major character deaths! Please be cautious when reading!

Jake was covered in claw marks when he came home. He was so tired. One of the birds had been difficult that day, and took out it’s anger on Jake’s arms. He slumped down on the couch, holding a nice glass of water. It had been a long day, and he was glad to be home. Jake let his eyes shut and just rested for a minute. A wire spiraled around his glass and snatched it out of his hand, Placing it on the coffee table. Jake peeked an eye open as Hal plopped down next to him, more wires grabbing Jake and pulling him into the android’s lap. Hal held him close, burying his face in Jake’s neck. Jake let out a chuckle and stroked Hal’s hair.

“Rough day Love?” He received a groan in response. Yep, rough day. “Do you need recuperation cuddles for a bit?” A small nod rubbed into his neck and Jake closed his eyes, cuddling his boyfriend. 

After a bit, Hal pulled out of his neck and surveyed Jake’s arms and neck. “Dang, what shit did you get into today Jake?” The zookeeper laughed. 

“Took a moment to notice the scratches? Little Arco-Iris wasn’t quite content with getting her shots and taking some medicine today, put up quite the fight for awhile. I calmed down the feathery ball of pure anger and she was quite calm after a bit. Nothing Ol Jake-a-boy couldn’t handle!” Jake flexed his arm and instantly winced. Hal pulled Jake’s arm back down and gave it a light pat.

“Let’s not move your arms too much, alright hun?” Jake nodded, giving him a pained smile.

“Of course.” Hal let his wires reach out and he lifted himself off of Jake. 

“I’ll get you some ointment, just relax. Dirk should be home soon.” Jake nodded, relaxing on the couch. Hal always took such good care of them. He was so grateful for the ai, He was just so kind. Even when he could be a dick and leave bite marks in places anyone could see. Jake’s face flushed as he remembered the mark he was currently hiding. It wasn’t from Hal, it was from Dirk for once. A love bite right next to his adam’s apple. It took a bit of foundation and concealer to hide that one, but it was easily hidden with the scratches now.

When Dirk got home, Hal and Jake were still on the couch, watching some boring ass shows and just picking them apart. Jake looked over at Dirk and they both nodded. Tonight was the night. Dirk sat on the couch next to them and they all had a long time to just chill. Hal got up after a bit.

“I’ll be right back loves, need to check some programs.” They both nodded as Hal slinked off. Dirk turned to Jake.

“You have the rings?” Jake nodded, chuckling.

“Of course, and they are hidden in plain sight. Hal said he’d be cooking tonight, but I’ll be prepping the food for him.” They both smile brightly. Things were finally feeling so perfect, so domestic, that they just had to tie the ribbon on it.

After a while, Dirk went up to check on Hal, knocking on the door to the office. 

“Hal?” Dirk calls. “You’ve been in there for a while. Why don’t you take a break? Jake’s about to start dinner.”

Theres a moment of silence, then Hal responds.

“I’ll be right there, my dove. Let me finish this up,”

Dirk smiles softly, heading back down to the kitchen. Hal comes down after about 10 minutes, synthetic skin still flushing back up to the natural color. He smiles softly at Jake and Dirk, something felt off, but it was brushed off as Hal helped them prepare dinner. It took so much self control for Jake to not let anything slip, keeping the surprise a secret.

Finally, they were all eating dinner, their favorite meals, Hal really was spoiling them all. They were outside, on their patio, plants and fairy lights all around them. It was like a dream. There were smiles, laughs, and an amazing loving energy in the air. Dirk, once their plates were clear, nods to Jake. He stands up, scooting his chair back, and reaching under the table and pulling out two small balls.

Jake clears his throat and the Striders look at him.

“My Dears, My Loves, I’m terrible with propositions and speeches, so I’ll keep it short for you two and save the embarrassment.” He winks and they both chuckle. He sighs.

“You two are what ground me everyday, you complete my life more than you could imagine, so, Why not keep it that way?” He drops down on one knee. “Halifax and Diedrich Strider, will you do me the honor,” He clicks a small button on the balls and they open, revealing two rings. “And let me call you mine, and me yours, till the end of our Immortality?” 

The rings were gorgeous, silver bands with designs etched in them, and 2 stones in each, one red, one orange. Dirk looks at Hal, who looks back. Hal has tears in his eyes, and Dirk looks so happy, they nod, and Jake stands, smiling like the doofus he is.

“Then its settled, on this day, You two are never going to get rid of me, Jacob Harley, until your last dying days!” They all laugh, and there are a ton of kisses and moments spent looking at the rings, Jake’s having a green stone and the same style as theirs.

That night, oh boy, were they glad they didn't have any near by neighbors. They did what any newly engaged couples would do and made sure to almost break the bed.

In the morning, Jake woke up sore and covered in bites and bruises. He smiles, looking over to his side at the slowly stirring Dirk, just as bruise and sore as he was. Then he looked to his side. No Hal, maybe he went for a walk?

His shades sat on the dresser… and his ring sat there too. Along with a USB drive. Jake sat up, shaking Dirk a little to wake up, then points. His vision was blurry, but that wasn't a good sight to see.

Dirk and Jake both throw on some clothes, then plug the USB into Dirk’s laptop. It’s a video from Hal, labeled ‘I’m sorry’. They look nervously at each other, but click play

The first thing they see when they press play is Hal. Which, isn’t surprising, considering who made the video. What is surprising, is that it’s not from Hal’s POV, but rather a computer camera on his desk. He sits, looking like he wants to say something, before someone knocks at the door. 

“Hal, love?” Jake hears himself call. “You’ve been working for an awfully long time, it’s right time you come on out and take a break,”

A weary smile drifts on Hal’s face. “In a second, my love,” the android calls back, before turning to shut off the computer. 

Jake remembered that. That was a long time ago. 

There was a brief period of static. The clip comes back up, in the same room, but this time Hal is standing at the window, hands clasped behind his back. He was profiled to the camera, and the last shivers of sunlight filtered through. 

“…I don’t understand how you two do it,” Hal starts, in a calm tone. “I don’t understand how you two love.” 

Static. 

This clip Jake knew was from around six moths ago. He rarely wore that deep burgundy vest. Hal always enjoyed bright colors, said they were ‘easier on my processors’.

His wires were uncurled, two hooked on one of the many bars in their home. He was sitting from them, hanging from the ceiling. 

“It doesn’t make sense,” he sighs, taking off the tie he was wearing with too smooth fingers. “I can’t figure it out. Is it because something is wrong with me?”

Jake… wasn’t liking this. 

Static.

Static. 

Hal was in sweatpants, and a blush creeped across Jake’s face. His synthetic skin was littered with hickies and love bites, and his hair was still a mess. 

“I do not understand,” Hal mutters, back at the desk, head in hands. His skin shifts from the light tan he kept it at, to the smooth black of his chassis, contrasted by the stark white of his face and glow of red circuits. 

“I do not understand!” Hal says again, looking up in the camera. He had been crying. 

Static. 

Jake ignored the way his heart was beginning to race. Where the hell was Hal?

Hal was hanging from the ceiling by his wires again, upside down. A position Jake had seen him in many times before. 

“I am not human.” Hal states, like it didn’t matter. His wires began to move as he righted himself on the floor. 

Jake remember that outfit. He wore it last week. 

“I am not human,” Hal says again, looking at the camera. “I can not be, for I am not meant to exist.” 

The implications of that line did nothing for Jake’s heart. 

“The purpose of my meaning has long since passed. I have been designed to help my Dirk achieve his life goals and dreams. In many ways, I have. But as we settle into this… happy life, I find myself struggling, and-“

Hal’s voice cracks, and he looks pained. 

Static.

The last clip was from yesterday. 

Hal was back at the desk, looking like he had just went through a panic attack. Messed up hair, puffy eyes, skewered clothing. 

“I’m going to die,” Hal says, then laughs like he said nothing wrong. 

“No, seriously. I…”

Hal trails off, and then seems to try and restart, sitting up a little straighter. 

“Hey,” he starts, smiling. “If y’all are seeing this, Dirk either found it while snooping, I’m in a really stable place, or I’m dead.”

Jake didn’t want to think about the noise he just made. 

“And, with how I’ve been, it’s probably the last option. I’m sorry I haven’t been saying anything, but what do you want me to say? ‘Hey I’ve been thinking of suicide since my existence, but it’s only gotten worse the more domestic we get’? Like, hell, I’m not trying to make it seem like it’s y’all’s fault and-“

Hal stops, finding the camera, leaning forward. 

“Jake. Dirk. This is not your fault.” Hal says it like he means it. Jake does not. 

“I have out grown my meaning. You two are happy, content, and that is all I ever wanted. I can’t… keep going on like this. I am not human. I do not have feelings of humanity, or whatever.”

Hal sighs, sitting back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. 

“…I’ve been fantasizing about killing you two,” Hal states, nonchalantly. “Disregarding safe words and just. Tearing you from the inside out. It’s been tempting sometimes, knowing you two will not stay dead. And it scares me, knowing I’ve almost done it.” Hal laughs, like he said something funny, shaking his head as he slumps it onto his right shoulder. He just looked… defeated. 

“I’m not human,” he says again, eyes focused on the floor. “And I get reminded of that all the time. When I look at Dirk, when Jake mentions me being a robot, when… when I see myself in the mirror,”

Hal’s voice cracks, and he sits up, wiping away tears. 

“And I would die for you two,” Hal says, shaking his head slowly. “I would. Please believe me. But I am so, so tired. I am so, so selfish- I wasn’t even designed to be selfish, and every time I try to be, it’s horrifying- and just.”

Hal puts his head in his hands. 

“I can’t keep going like this,” he’s crying, a soft shake in his shoulders. Jake was itching to hold him. “I can’t. I can’t stand my bad days anymore. Whenever I look at Dirk and see the person who ripped me from my conscious and made me like this. Whenever I look at Jake and see just a variable, something I have to take into calculations, someone who has denied my being for years and has only seen me as a different version of Dirk. I can’t do my bad days anymore. The good days are so few and far between and I just…”

_"How am I suppose to tell you guys my problems, when you're both so happy? You're both so happy, and it kills me that I'm not.”_

Hal breaks down crying. He stays like that for a few seconds, quietly sobbing into his arms. 

There’s a knock on the door. 

“Hal?” Dirk calls. “You’ve been in there for a while. Why don’t you take a break? Jake’s about to start dinner.”

Hal sits up, a sad smile coming on his face. 

“I’ll be right there, my dove. Let me finish this up,”

Hal waits for Dirk to walk away, before looking back at the camera. 

“If you’re watching this, I’m already dead. I’ll be in the garden, under the tree I like to meditate under.” Hal says, and he smiles again. Jake’s moving before he even thinks. 

“I’m sorry,” Hal ignores the way his voice cracks. “This isn’t your fault. I love you two so much, it hurts. I just can’t keep going on like this.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’ll miss you.”

_“…I love you.”_

The video cuts to black, and Dirk and Jake find Hal underneath the oak tree he would meditate under. He was laying on his back, the sun light drifting through the leaves, catching his hair just right, giving him a halo of light. 

On his chest, laying oh so perfectly, was his ring, the one he had just received the night before. His skin had automatically reverted back to that black and white contrast. He looked so peaceful, his arms under his head, his ankles crossed, that they could’ve mistook him for sleeping. 

His dimmed circuits and dead eyes said otherwise. 

Hal had ripped up his code. Took it apart from the inside out. It was a painful process. 

There was nothing they could salvage.

Dirk and Jake were a wreck the next few weeks. They decided no funeral, Hal had given himself his own and they wanted to leave him there. Jake had taken the ring though, put it back in it’s box, leaving it on the bedside. He and Dirk would find each other crying and breaking down every other day. It was strange. Their jobs had let them take a break for as long as they needed. Their friends checked in and took care of them. 

Finally, Jake started to go back to work. Dirk still needed more time, and the Brit was content with being the only one to provide while Dirk grieved. But he was still worried. So he did daily check ins, nice little ‘Hey there, dearest, how are you?’ texts to make sure he was okay.

Then he forgot. The one day he forgot. Jake sent the check in 3 hours late. No response for a bit. Then an hour. Jake thought he might be asleep, but something told him to go home early.

He pulled up to see the house lights on. Dirk was still home, why wasn’t he answering. Jake walked into the house. “Dirk? Diedrich?” Then he saw it. A note on the table.

_Jake, before you go upstairs, I just need to say I’m sorry, but we both knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time, and my clock has hit its end._

Tears pricked his eyes and he saw the ring next to where the note had sat.

_Hal’s death hit me hard, and I’m not recovering. You know what I’m talking about. I’ve never handled loss the right way. But remember, this isn't you or his fault. It’s my own._

Jake ran up the stairs. No, Please no. Not him too.

_I love you so much, but I hurt you so much. And you tried so hard to help me. You are so forgiving Jake, so nice and helpful and wonderful. You have so much hope. I don’t. I’m not as strong as you._

Jake opened the door to their room. **God, Please, No.**

_But, can you promise me something Jacob? Can you be strong for us? Can you last as long as possible as our God Hood allows us to. I know that if you read this, I will have met the end of mine, Heroic or Just, it doesn’t matter. You need to keep living Jake. We need you to keep living._

Jake fell to his knees. **Please tell me he’s flying.**

_We love you Jacob Harley English. Catch you later Wild Boy._

_~Diedrich H. Strider_

**_Please don’t leave me too._ **

\---

The funeral was hard for Jake. It was hard for everyone. Tears were shed all around and Everyone was in mourning for awhile. Jake was the first one to go back to normal life.

He needed to be strong. They needed him to be strong.

Jake was going to be strong. Jake had to be. And he would see them at the end of all of this. 

Jake wore their rings, to remember them and to always remember their meaning. ‘Bonds that cannot be unbroken, through the ties of timelines to the ends of space, no matter how sharp the blade.’ 

He often sat next to Hal in the garden, sometimes just to stargaze, sometimes to rant, even when no one was listening.

But he stayed strong. He helped the zoo build up a better community before finally passing off ownership to a trusted employe and friend. Jake talked with Jane and they decided that together, they’d remake Crocker Corp, but this time good, better, a full cleansing of the brand.

And they did just that. Jake was 40 when he and Jane finished, the Corporation thriving and now seen as no longer a threat, but as a warmer and right brand, wanting to help the communities around them. 

On everyone’s 30th year on Earth C, Jake turned 51. Of course, none of them aged. God hood kept them at their desired ages, and Jake looked 28 at best. Everyone seemed to be doing better.

Then Karkat passed. He wasn’t going to last long, everyone knew. He never went God Tier and with his blood color, it was only a matter of time. Dave still got hit hard, and Jake was there for him. He understood the feeling, and he helped Dave through it. It was going to be rough for awhile, but slowly, everything seemed to be going back to normal.

\---

The Bard of Rage looked around. Space was fucking weird. He should be back to Earth C soon, It was this way right?

Then slowly, he saw it. The blue and green planet he sought out.

A smile spread across his face.

“HeEeEy MoThErFuCkErS. GaMzEe MaKaRa Is MoThErFuCkIn _BaCk._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank of one of my friends, Jackie, for writing Hal's video and discovery. They helped out a lot in the formation of this and I'm excited to make the next chapter!


	3. Oh, The Wonders of a Moirail.

“Jake. Jake come on we have to get up. It’s prep day and you need to get your unusually plush ass out of bed.” The adventurer groans, shooting Dave a sleepy glare.

“Dave give me… like 5 more minutes, come on.” Dave rolls his practically naked eyes, his shades laying on the bedside table. 

“I’ve given you like… 20 minutes extra Jake. Get up. Don’t make me ruin my pale rep by failing to get my lump of a moirail out of bed.” Dave smiles and tugs on Jakes arm. Jake chuckles and sits up finally, stretching.

“Alright alright, I’m up!” Jake pulls Dave into the bed, cuddling the smaller Strider who bursts out laughing. “But you have to give me sympathy cuddles! You’ve taken my sleep, so you owe me.” Dave fake struggles, but settles into the cuddles.

“Fine fine, 10 minutes of cuddles, then we are back up and at it. And don’t you dare try to fall back asleep.” Jake nods at Dave’s deal, nuzzling his cheek.

“Deal.”

This had been their arrangement for at least a year now. They officially became pale a bit after Karkat’s funeral, Dave moving in with Jake about 2 months into their moirallegiance. It’s been really good for both of them, in all honesty. Both get to open with each other and help each other through their losses. 

Rose had been a major help as well. She’s been doing check ins with them and helping them through rough spots. She was also the one to suggest the moirallegiance in the first place.

The smell of bacon filled the air as the two laughed, Dave wiping the remnants of a splattered egg out of his hair. “English how could you, now I have to take another shower. Not very cool of you, bro.”

Jake rolls his eyes, flicking some shell off his shirt. “Oh stop your whining, it’s just a bit of egg.” He leans down and pulls the tray of bacon out of the oven. Sneaky as he can be, Dave tries to sneak a piece off, but Jake slaps his hand away. “David it’s still hot!”

A second Dave snatches the bacon and passes it off, then promptly disappears. “Hey, that’s cheating!” Jake punches Dave’s arm as the theif tosses the strip into his mouth. The instant regret on his face made up for the entire charade that had transpired. 

“Ow, Hot!” Dave holds the remaining strip gingerly, momentary panic on his face. Jake doubles over laughing, holding the counter to keep himself standing. Dave glares, setting the bacon on a small plate and getting a glass of water to cool his mouth off. “So what did we learn?” Jake purrs after catching his breath.

“You’re a bitch.”

“Aw, I’m your bitch.” Jake soon got a face full of water for that comment.

\---

“Looks like you two had fun this morning.” Rox chirps, fixing Jake’s suit up. He rolls his eyes at them as they pick an egg shell out of his hair. 

“If by fun you mean getting assaulted by eggs and robbed of my bacon, then yes, we had fun.” They tug his jacket forward, before stepping back and admiring their work. In two weeks time, there was going to be a ball to celebrate the latest success of Crocker Corp; The brand new InterStellar Ship that would be used for future exploration of their galaxy.

“This is usually Rosey’s thing, but I think I did it better than her with this bad boy. Take a look.”

Rox spins him around to face the mirror, smiling as they both admire the Lalonde’s handiwork. They’d made a gorgeous yellow suit, the fabrics shimmering with golds and citrine. They’d taken a careful watch to the details of the vest, the lace like details wrapping into the fabric, golden buttons and wing details highlighting the vest. 

It was perfect.

“Isn’t that lovely, it fits just perfect on you, English!” They chirp as Jake marvels at the craftsmanship. “The tail coat won’t be ready for another day or so, and I can’t show that off early. It’s my secret surprise, you see!”

They continue to go on about how exciting this ball would be as they go back to checking on the suit, laying all the pieces out the way they were intended. Jake wasn’t listening though. As he stared at himself in his suit, he couldn’t help but feel a tug at his heart. 

He and Rox had drawn this suit design up before the engagement, intending for it to be used for his wedding. He was the one to suggest they whip it up for this dance, seeing as it was a very nice design and it would be a shame if it went to waste.

Looking at it now though, he couldn’t help but long for it’s other use. He could picture it now, him walking down the aisle, Dirk and Hal there waiting for him, the three all smiling because this was their day.

Jake wipes his eyes, pushing his glasses up away from his face. He’d dreamt so many nights of that day, what their vows would have been, the decoration, and the eternity they would have together.

But every night he wakes up, and it is just he and Dave in the bed. He felt selfish those nights as he looks at his moirail. Dave had gotten the chance to marry the love of his life, he’d gotten that day, those years, all that time.

Jake felt robbed, and sometimes in those moments, he’d cry such selfish tears, wishing that he could be with them. On worse nights, he even considered joining them. But Dave was there, and he always made sure Jake was okay.

“Jakey?” His thoughts are set aside as Rox’s soft voice breaks into the silence. He’d been crying softly for some time now. “Is something wrong?”

He looks at her, his glasses falling back into place. They walk over to him and wipe his face. 

“It’s the suit, isn’t it? Reminds you of them?” Jake nods, staying quiet. “You think you’ll be able to wear it to the ball?” He looks back at himself in the mirror. “I know it was supposed to be for the wedding, but Dave thought it would be a good idea too.”

“Yeah, it’ll be alright.” He mutters, putting his hands over Rox’s. “It’ll be perfect. This is perfect, Rox.”

They smile at Jake, before feeling over his lip. “Jakey, are you working on a stache!?” Their eyes sparkle as they feel the short hairs Jake had been leaving to their own devices.

“You have your surprises, I have my own.”

\---

Jake leans back in his seat, bringing his glass up to his lips. He stares off at the forest behind his house, eyes tracing the skyline as he sips a bit of his brandy. The sun was beginning to set, and he often came out here to watch. His gaze lands on the garden, then the tree. It slowly fell to what lay underneath.

Jake hadn’t moved Hal away from where he laid, he hadn’t had the heart to. He left him laying there, a peaceful sleep that never ended. The vegetation around him had slowly begun to pull him closer to the ground, and he looked as if the earth below him was reaching up to keep him safe, so that this peace would never be interrupted.

Jake had finished his glass, not even realizing it until the taste had left his tongue. He reaches over to the small table on the patio and grabs the bottle of brandy. He opens it up and tries to pour himself a glass, but nothing comes out. He looks at the bottle in confusion. Odd, he must have drinken it all.

This wasn’t too abnormal of an occurrence. Jake easily lost track of how many glasses he had sometimes. Dave never enjoyed when he did, but he tried his best not to drink too much. Even more so when Dave was around.

Jake sets the glass and bottle down onto the table, relaxing back in his seat. His eyes fall shut as he thinks over the day, and about the Crocker Gala coming up…

I’d not think too much about that, if I were you.

Jake’s eyes shoot open, and he looks around frantically. That sounded like, no it can’t be, that voice was…

Over here dumbass. Seriously.

Jake looks to the seat next to him where his old friend Brain Ghost Dirk sat, arms behind his head, relaxing. 

I come back after ages and this is the kind of look I get? Man, you’ve changed English.

“Dirk?” Jake sits up, facing his hope-ghost counterpart. BGDirk sighs, tilting his shades down and looking at Jake.

As normal, the Brain Ghost appeared as Jake imagined Dirk. So, consequently, he looked like the day before his death; that little stubble he could never manage, hair pulled into its usual dramatic fashion. The only difference is that instead of the piercing orange gaze Jake would melt under, two milky white eyes stare at him. Dirk was still dead, and Jake could only imagine him as such nowadays.

Brain Ghost, yeah. Also, nice new fashion, seems like my outfit didn’t change but it feels good to have some more hallucinated meat on these hallucinated bones. Stubbles a bit weird but it’s not too bad.

The smirk Jake had grown to love returned, after almost 30 years, and it made butterflies, who’d been dormant for so long, swarm in his stomach. Jake didn’t know what to say. Correction, he had so much to say, so many thoughts, so many-.

Before you get your weird ass skull britches in a twist, gotta clarify something. I know the burner for your brain soup just got kicked onto high heat at the sight of this sexy ass form, but remember Jake; I am a part of you. I’m not Dirk. I haven’t been for a long time and for the moment, I still am not him. I am just the projection of him you have made. A very accurate one, and props to you for that, but still a projection. I’ll stir the ladle and get that soup all good, but I’m not the one to serve it to. Got it?

Jake blinks, but slowly nods. “Right, sorry it’s just, it’s been a long time since, you know.”

Yeah, I’m not saying your at fault. I did just kinda appear and there is still a lot left to unpack in your head, but I did have to clarify that.

Jake sinks down against his chair, staring back at the tree. He rubs the engagement rings on his hand, their rings, which he tried not to take off. “Why are you here, Ghost?” 

No clue. I really just appear whenever you’re about to go through tough shit. Seeing as everything is all chill right now, that means things are probably going to change.

“Gee really? Great job Sherlock. Excellent deductive skills.”

Don’t get an attitude with me, Watson.

The two chuckle, smiles brushing their faces. 

You should get some sleep. Because you are most definitely drunk.

“Yep.”

\---

The weeks slipped through Jake’s grasp, and by the time he realized it, it was the eve before the gala. Jake had been so busy helping Jane with preparations for the event that he’d lost track of time.

He was in the garden now, laying next to Hal’s body, staring up at the stars. He was absent-mindedly rubbing his engagement rings, Hal’s and Dirk’s stacked on top of his own.

“I never realized how quiet it is without you both in the house.” Jake says, looking to the empty husk beside him. “Dave helps, but I never really understood how much I missed the constant monologues. That sounds insane, but I think it really is me missing your voices.”

He looks back up to the sky. “The dance is tomorrow, and I think you’d be proud of the work me and Jane have done. This ship, it’s going to go places. Maybe one day I’ll be on it, exploring the deep space and seeing all the galaxies in our universe. There is so much to explore still, and so much time to do so.”

He takes a shaky breath. “It’s been getting harder to deal with you both being gone, more so at night. Dave, he’s a wonderful moirail, but at night, I see him and I can only imagine you both. You all look so similar sometimes.”

Jake stays quiet for awhile, steadying himself. “I still don’t understand why you did it.” He mutters. “There are thousands of other ways this could of gone, and I thought all this through, but I just…” He closes his eyes.

“I can’t bring myself to understand it. I can’t… I can’t understand you.”


End file.
